Heroic Punishments/Gallery
Images Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn getting punished for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3599.jpg|Garfield being shut outside by Jon after he accidentally wrecks the latter's office. S04e06 61.jpg|Bart Simpson getting punished by his father, Homer for not watching Maggie and getting banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. File:ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Timmy Turner getting punished by his parents for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and is banned from watching TV. FDD367B4-0353-4DE4-B8EA-7B9427C011E0.png|The Loud siblings mistakenly destroy Vanzilla and as Lynn Sr. laments the loss of the van, Rita tells the kids to go back inside and the trip is cancelled and they're grounded by spending a week together on the couch until they learn to get along, much to everyone's chagrin File:Fusion_Cuisine_168.png|Steven Universe getting punished by the Gems and Greg for trying to run away with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1,000 years. Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16414747.jpg|Goten getting spanked by Chi-Chi for going to the battle against Buu. 82E88FAE-B503-46AF-B3A2-D811B9850652.png|Sir Topham Hatt sends Thomas away to work on the new branch line as punishment for wrecking Gordon’s express coaches. AB57373C-1374-451F-99AE-40A5DB183740.jpeg|Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles getting punished and sent to her room by her father Drew for wrecking his home office. File:Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_0316.jpg|Kevin McCallister getting punished by his mother, Kate for fighting his older brother, Buzz and is sent to the third floor for the rest of the night. File:CD614C24-7220-4C50-8B65-5D995EE21241.png|Arthur Read getting punished by his parents for punching D.W. in the arm over the broken model plane and is banned from watching TV for a week. File:33AD4B72-C414-41B7-9943-95E7835C2618.png|D.W. Read getting punished by her mother for threatening to pinch Kate for not giving her back her doll and is sent to her room for ten minutes. TLK-KnightBeatdown.jpg|The Guardian Knights about to execute Optimus Prime for his "betrayal". File:S12e21_56.jpg|Stewie Griffin getting punished by Lois for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg|Red being sended to the anger management classes by Judge Peckinpah for he was a short-tempered bird. F579C485-17C3-4983-9E7C-7400BF9E62E5.jpeg|Hera takes away Ezra’s command privileges as punishment for endangering himself & his team, losing the phantom & disobeying orders for going on a recovery operation when it was supposed to be a recon mission Rainbow_Dash_and_Hospital_staff_S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash getting punished by the hospital staff for stealing the Daring Do book while Twilight watches. Starship-troopers-movie-screencaps.com-5206.jpg|Johnny Rico getting flogged for removing Breckinridge's malfunctioned helmet during a live fire training exercise resulting in his death at the hands of Djana'D. File:Doin' Time in Suite 2330 (Screenshot 1).png|Zack and Cody being punished by their mother, Carey for crashing the wedding and are grounded for the rest of the week. Butters getting punished.gif|Butters getting punished by his grounded Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-3443.jpg|Riley Anderson getting punished by her dad over her terrible attitude at the dinner table. goblin_stern.png|The Goblin King grounding Fairy Princess Willow for a year for sneaking out, causing trouble, and endangering his kingdom bandicam 2018-06-28 14-34-07-863.jpg|Aunt Lydia punish Klaus for the destroying the needle of music box to stop listening her favourite song, and the second punishment if the music stop,Klaus is gonna skip Dr. Gilmen's office pod Norman_Babcock_getting_grounded.png|Norman Babcock getting grounded by his dad Babe-movie-screencaps.com-5274.jpg|Rex gets chained as punishment for biting Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighter over Babe herding the sheep. IMG 0802.PNG|Jenny Wakeman being punished by her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman for going to the sleepover. File:Greg_Roderick_punished.jpg|Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show. bandicam 2018-08-16 00-16-49-324.jpg|Chowder getting punish by Mung Daal for having a bad attitude against him and is sent to his room. Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-312.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior in the 2017 live action version. Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his fathers orders.jpg|Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his father's orders Videos Cheaper By The Dozen|The Baker kids get grounded by Tom for their chaotic behavior and are forbidden from going to Dylan's birthday party. Family Guy - Chris Crashes Dirt Bike|Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. Category:Galleries